Antara Sasuke dan Gaara
by NamuraShicie
Summary: "Hime halus pilih, menikah dengan Suke atau menjadi istli bocah panda itu!" Bocah 3 tahun tau dari mana soal menikah dan jadi istri? Demi Tuhan! Mereka masih 3 tahun! / Present Chibi!Sasuke x Chibi! Hinata x Chibi! Gaara.


**Antara Sasuke dan Gaara**

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Pairing : chibi! [SasuxHinaxGaa]_

 _Rate : K_

 _Selamat membaca~_

Kunjungan dari keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha adalah hal yang ditunggu tunggu oleh putri bungsu dari keluarga Hyuga. Sebab kedua sahabatnya adalah anak bungsu dari masing masing keluarga

Hinata, bungsu dari keluarga Hyuga memang dilarang keluar rumah oleh sang Ayah, pergaulannya pun sangat terbatas, hingga Hinata hanya punya dua teman, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara

"Hinata-chan, nii-san punya kejutan untukmu" Neji, kakaknya yang berumur 5 tahun tersenyum pada bocah yang belum genap berusia tiga tahun itu

"Apa nii-chan?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari mainannya, menatap Neji

" Di depan ada.." ucapan Neji terpotong dengan kehadiran seorang bocah lain

"Hime"

Melihat siapa yang datang, Hinata bertepuk tangan senang dan segera mendekat

"Suke-nii!!!" Hinata menatap Neji "Nii-chan, apa suke-nii kejutan buat Nata?"

Neji mengacak pelan rambut indigo adik kecilnya dan tersenyum manis

"Sudah" Sasuke menarik Hinata "Hime kan tiap hali ketemu Neji-nii, sekalang, hime main sama suke saja"

Sasuke, bocah berusia 3 tahun yang merupakan sahabat Hinata dari keluarga Uchiha

...

"Hikari, Sasuke lebih berekspresi saat bermain bersama Hinata, kau tak keberatan kalau suatu saat kita berbesan bukan?" Tanya Mikoto, begitu bahagia melihat putra bungsu irit katanya banyak tersenyum seperti itu

"Tentu saja tak masalah Mikoto" jawab Hikari "Ngomong ngomong aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu, Hiashi sebentar lagi pulang"

"Makan malam? Memangnya sekarang pukul berapa?" Mikoto sedikit kaget "Astaga, Fugaku bisa mengamuk. SASUKE KITA PULANG" teriak Mikoto

Tak lama dua bocah itu mendekat

"Kaa-chan, aku masih mau main sama Hime" Sasuke cemberut

"Suke-nii nggak boleh gitu. Kan tiga hali lagi Nata ulang tahun, nanti Suke-nii datang lagi" bujuk Hinata

"Iya deh, Suke nurut sama Hime, dadah"

Tanpan diduga, Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata sekilas, membuat Hikari dan Mikoto tersipu

...

Esoknya, giliran keluarga Sabaku yang berkunjung

"Nata-chan, sekarang bocah panda itu yang datang" info Neji memasuki kamar Hinata

"Panda?" Tanya bocah itu tak paham

"Gaara datang" Jawab Neji dan menunjuk ruang tamu

"Gaala-nii?" Mata Hinata berbinar dan segera melesat ke ruang tamu

"Gaala-nii!! Gaala-nii!! Nata disini!!" Teriak Hinata keras, begitu melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya Gaara segera berlari mendekat

"Nata-chan!! Gaala kangen"

"Nata juga. Ayo kita main!" Ajak Hinata bersemangat "Kita main pacil kesukaan Gaala-nii"

"Ayo" Gaara meraih tangan Hinata

"Gaara-chan, kau lupa?, kita hanya mampir sebentar" Ingat sang bunda, Karura, menghentikan langkah Gaara dan Hinata.

"Menetaplah sedikit lebih lama, Karura. Biarkan mereka bermain dulu" Bujuk Hikari

"Maaf Hikari, tapi Rei bisa marah kalau kami terlambat pulang"

"Kaa-chan, Gaala mau disini! Mau main sama Nata! Kaa-chan pulang saja sendili!" ujar Gaara yang cemberut dengan ketus

"Gaala-nii jangan gitu" Ujar Hinata

"Tapu Gaala mau main sama Nata" Gaara merengek, dan Karura dibuat gemas, dirumahnya Gaara selalu bersikap jutek

"Dua hali lagi Nata ulang tahun, Gaala-nii halus dateng, ya!" pinta Hinata sambil menggoyang goyangkan tangan Gaara

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap

"Kalo gitu Gaala pulang dulu" Dan tiba tiba Gaara mencium pipi Hinata tak ayal itu membuat gadis kecil itu merona

"Gaala pulang dulu, Nata"

"Nee, Hikari kurasa kita akan menjadi besan" ujar Karura tersipu

"Mungkin saja" Jawab Hikari tersenyum kecil

Kemarin Uchiha mengajak berbesan, sekarang Sabaku, Hinata tak mungkin punya dua suami bukan?

...

Saat yang dinantikan pun tiba. Ulang tahun sang bungsu Hyuga. Pesta ulang tahun diadakan meriah meskipun yang diundang adalah relasi bisnis Hiashi yang mempunyai anak seumuran Hinata. Hinata sangat senang akan mendapat banyak teman baru

Namun, Hinata lebih tidak sabar untuk saling mengenalkan kedua sahabatnya Gaara dan Sasuke

"Nata/Hime" Hinata merasa dipanggil oleh dua orang yang berbeda segera mengalihkan pandangannya

"Suke-nii! Gaala-nii!" Hinata yang girang segera mendekat tanpa menyadari bahwa kedua sahabatnya saling menatap benci

"Nataa" Panggil Gaara manja dan segera memeluk lengan kanan Hinata

"Ada apa Gaala-nii?" Hinata menoleh menatap Gaara, seketika juga Sasuke memeluk lengan kiri Hinata

"Himee" panggil Sasuke tak kakah manja

"Eh, Suke-nii juga kenapa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke

"Nata, kemalin Nata bilang kangen Gaala"

Hinata menoleh "Nata emang kangen Gaala-nii"

"Hime gak kangen Suke?"

"Nata juga kangen Suke-nii kok"

"Tapi kangenan Gaala kan?" Bocah merah merajuk

" Lebih kangen Suke kan?" Giliran bocah raven yang merajuk

"Nata kangen kalian beldua!" Jawab Hinata mantap

Sementara itu kedua orangtua para bocah terkikik geli

"Aduhhh mereka lucu sekali" Komentar Mikoto

"Padahal mereka baru berusia tiga tahun" lanjut Karura

Baik percakapan para bocah dan orangtuanya terhenti ketika MC mengatakan saatnya potong kue, Hinata segera berlari menuju keluarganya yang sudah ada diatas panggung

"Nah, Hinata-hime silahkan tiup lilinya dan buat permintaan" Ujar sang MC

Sedangkan para tamu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun lalu bertepuk tangan saat lilin sudah ditiup

"Berikutnya potong kue, ingin diberikan pada siapa potongan pertama, Hinata-hime?"

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan" Jawab bocah itu senang. Hiashi dan Hikari menerima potongan kue pertama sambil mengusap sayang puncak kepala Hinata

"Potongan kedua?" Tanya MC

"Neji-nii"

Neji dan maju dan mencium kening Hinata

"Arigatou, Imotou"

Hinata mengangguk semangat " Iya, Nii-chan "

"Baiklah potongan ketiga, akan diberikan pada siapa putri cantik?"

Gaara dan Sasuke memandang Neji marah karna mencium kening Hinata, lalu ketika mendengar potongan ke tiga, mereka segera saling menatap tajam. Gaara yakin ia akan mendapatkannya begitupun Sasuke.

"Potongan ke tiga Nata kasih cama Suke-nii dan Gaala-nii"

Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam. Berdua? Potongan spesial itu untuk berdua?

"Nata halus pilih satu!" Suara Gaara lantang

"Hime halus pilih menikah dengan Suke atau menjadi istli bocah panda itu!" Tegas Sasuke tak kalah lantang

Jeder!!

Para tamu terdiam takjub. Bocah tiga tahun tau darimana soal menikah dan jadi istri? Demi tuhan! Mereka masih 3 tahun!!

Tiba tiba mata gadis kecil sang pemilik pesta berkaca kaca. Gaara dan Sasuke menelan ludah. Hinata benar benar manis.

"Nata halus pilih?" Suara Hinata parau

Sementara para orang dewasa belum pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ini seperti adegan di Film. Dengan para pemain cilik berusia 3 tahun. Neji yang pertama pulih

"Nata jangan sedih" Neji memeluk Hinata, Gaara dan Sasuke melotot

"Tidak Nii-chan, Nata halus pilih" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menggengam masing masing sebelah tangan Gaara dan Sasuke. Membuat dua bocah stoik itu merona

"Kalau sudah besal nanti Nata mau.." Semua orang terdiam menunngu jawaban bocah kecil itu

"Menikah dengan Suke-nii"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Gaara melemas.

"Dan menjadi istli Gaala-nii" lanjutnya membuat Sasuke lemas dan Gaara senang "Nata pastikan. Nata akan hidup dengan kalian beldua"

Tanpa diduga Gaara mencium pipi kanan Hinata dan Sasuke mencium pipi kiri Hinata.

Tak taukah kau Hinata? Pernyataanmu membuat persaingan antar Gaara dan Sasuke lebih berbahaya. Suatu saat nanti.

Owari

Tiba tiba pengen buat SasuHinaGaa Chibi, hihi..

Tak bosan bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan review di fanfic yang sebelumnya. Arigatou XD

Semoga bisa juga nyempetin baca dan review di fanfic ini.. Hhe hhe


End file.
